


The Word according to Marge

by Draycevixen



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Character Study, Community: teaandswissroll, Drabble, Gen, International Women's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for The International Women's Day challenge at the Tea and Swiss roll community over on livejournal. </p><p>The challenge was to write a drabble or comment fic about one of the The Professionals' female characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Word according to Marge

.  
Marge grew up in a house where her dad’s word was law, even when he was too drunk to speak.

She was eighteen and the prettiest girl in Clapham when fifty year old Fred Harper offered her a lift home in his Roller. He owned three pawnshops and had a bad heart. They were married a month later.

Marge was a widow at twenty-two, having learned everything about Fred’s businesses, legal and illegal.

Ever since, the men she’d chosen to warm her bed had known that her word was law, even when she’d drunk too much _Marge’s Lightning_ to speak. 

.


End file.
